The present invention relates to a processing device, a processing system, and a control method for the processing device.
From the viewpoint of securing security of data, there is known a technique where, for a processing system including a processing device such as a printing device, data used in the processing device is encrypted and then is transmitted among devices (see the patent document 1). Also, likewise, there is a technique where, in a processing device having a processing unit which performs a printing process, for example, a fiscal printer which prints and stores data such as received payment information, data used in the processing unit is encrypted and is transmitted inside the device.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2009-140030
However, in the case where data used in the processing unit is encrypted and then transmitted, if all of the data is encrypted or decrypted in the same level, there is a problem in that a processing load is generated in the processing device, and thus processing efficiency in the processing device is lowered.